lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Some Like it Hoth
é o décimo terceiro episódio da 5ª Temporada e o 99º episódio de Lost; foi ao ar no dia 15 de Abril de 2009. Suspeitas sobre uma possível violação se intensificam quando Ben é levado para a enfermaria, e um relutante Miles é obrigado a trabalhar com Hurley quando é pedido que ele entregue um importante pacote para um oficial da alta hierarquia da DHARMA. Sinopse Flashbacks Uma mulher, Lara, está negociando um apartamento com o proprietário. Ela fala ao proprietário que o marido dela está " fora da foto," entretanto ela tem um garoto pequeno, Miles. O proprietário a princípio opõe-se a Miles porque os vizinhos não gostam de barulho, mas Lara garante a ele que Miles é quieto. Ela dá a Miles uma moeda para a máquina de lanches. Miles vai até a máquina de lanches, e ouve algo, que faz com que ele ande em direção a um apartamento 4. Encontrando uma chave, ele abre a porta e entra. A vários apartamentos de distância, Lara ouve seu filho lhe chamando, e corre para o apartamento onde ele está, e o encontra de pé em frente a um cadáver de um homem. Miles alega ouvir o homem falando. Lara backs away, concern and astonishment warring on her face. Alguns anos depois, um Miles cheio de piercings visita sua mãe, que está num apartamento com uma acompanhante geriátrica. A mãe dele está extremamente doente e acamada, e está perdendo o cabelo dela. Enquanto sua mão está feliz ao vê-lo, ela pergunta por que ele foi visitá-la, e ele responde que ele quer respostas, principalmente sobre seu pai. Ela responde dizendo que o pai dele os dispensou quando Miles era apenas um bebê, e os obrigou a partir. Ela fala a Miles que o pai dele está morto há muito tempo. Some time later, an adult Miles speaks with Howard Gray, who wants Miles to use his powers to contact his son, who died in a car accident, and make sure that the son knew that Gray loved him. Miles is apprehensive when he discovers that the son has been cremated, and asks for a larger sum of money, which Gray readily gives. Miles then appears to contact the spirit of the son, and assures Gray that the son was aware of his love. Gray thanks Miles, and Miles leaves. After leaving, Miles is approached by Naomi Dorrit, who invites Miles to come with her to a restaurant to hear a business offer. Miles readily agrees. Naomi leva Miles para a cozinha de um restaurante, e mostra para ele o corpo de Felix, dizendo a Miles para usar sua habilidade para determinar detalhes sobre Felix. Miles consegue dizer o nome, assim como o fato de que ele estava tentando entregar fotos de túmulos abertos em cemitérios e uma nota de compra de um velho avião a Charles Widmore, ambas as coisas relacionadas aos falsos destroços do voo 815. Naomi, satisfeita, oferece a Miles US$1.6 milhão para ir à ilha no Kahana, que Miles aceita. Soon afterward, Miles orders a fish taco from a sidewalk vendor. As he walks down the street, eating it, a van pulls up. Bram is in the passenger side, and he greets Miles. When Miles asks who Bram is, he is suddenly grabbed by several masked men and forced into the van. Bram attempts to persuade Miles not to go to the Island, determining he is not ready by asking Miles "what lies in the shadow of the statue?" to which Miles does not know the answer. Bram offers Miles answers about his ability and his father, but Miles doesn't care; he instead wants $3.2 million dollars, twice the amount offered to him by Naomi. Bram refuses to pay, however, and dumps Miles out of the van. Bram tells Miles he is "playing for the wrong team." When asked by Miles what team Bram is on, he replies that he's on "the team that's going to win." Later, Miles visits Howard Gray, and returns to him the money which he had been paid. When asked why he is doing so, Miles reveals that he lied to Gray; he had been unable to make contact with Gray's son. The incredulous Gray asks why Miles couldn't have just continued the lie, and Miles responds that it wouldn't have been fair to the son, to whom the father should have professed his love before the son's death. Miles then leaves. Na Ilha Kate and James return from dropping off little Ben to Richard, and James contacts Miles at the Security office to erase the surveillance tape. Miles pops out the tape, but before he can erase it, Horace arrives with a package, asking after "LaFleur". Miles tells him that he's tried to contact James on the radio, but he's out of contact. Horace gives Miles a package to bring to Radzinsky, and to get a package in return, "no questions asked". Horace tells Miles that he's letting him in the circle of trust. Miles drives to the location Horace specified, and delivers the package, which turns out to be a body bag. Radzinsky puts a body in it, and tells him to transport it to Horace. Miles, curious as to why a person who apparently fell in a ditch had a head wound, unzips the body bag and uses his ability to find out what really happened. He learns Alverez had a filling which ripped from his mouth and exited through his brain. Horace, after a consultation with Dr. Pierre Chang, tells Miles to bring the body to the Orchid. Miles goes to complete the assignment, but find Hurley loading coolers of food for the Orchid construction team into it. After he insists they carpool, they set off, only to have Hurley notice an unpleasant odor. Concerned his food was contaminated, Hurley discovers the body. Confronted, Miles tells him what really happened to the body. To his bewilderment, Hurley completely accepts Miles story, noting he also talks with the dead, and sometimes plays chess with them. Miles says that isn't how it works, at which point Hurley responds that Miles admitted to his ability. Dr. Chang isn't happy that Miles brought Hurley along, and less happy that Hurley knew about the body. He threatens Hurley with duty cleaning polar bear poop if he talks, but Hurley is happy working in the kitchens and agrees to keep the secret. Privately talking to Miles about the attitude of Dr. Chang, Miles confesses he is his father. Dr. Chang wants to hitch a ride back to Radzinsky, and Miles and Hurley take them there, where a fake jungle wall masks the construction of The Swan. Along the way, Hurley keeps dropping hints about the relationship between Miles and Pierre, which upsets Miles. On the way back, Miles and Hurley get into another disagreement. Miles steals Hurley's notebook, in which he has written the script for "The Empire Strikes Back" with a few changes. Hurley notes that it's 1977, and Star Wars was just released. He figured he was doing George Lucas a favor by writing the sequel. Hurley also tells Miles about his own troubled relationship with his father, and how he forgave him. He suggests Miles try to gain a relationship with his own father. At night, Miles sees his mother, father, and his 3 month old self in a window, but chooses to walk away. However, after his father is handed a phone, Pierre Chang comes out and asks Miles to take him to the dock to get a special package. Roger discovers that Ben is missing from the hospital. Juliet lies about not knowing the reason for his disappearance. Kate later attempts to comfort Roger, arousing his suspicions. Roger has some beer, and goes to the classroom, discovering that Jack is covering his work for him, assuming Roger would want the time off because Ben was injured. Roger brushes off Jack's help, confronting him about Kate's interference. Jack defends Kate, then goes to Juliet and Sawyer's house to inform them of Roger's suspicions. Sawyer arrives home, tired from treking around the jungle, and is confronted by Phil, who has the tape Miles failed to erase. Sawyer punches Phil, knocking him out, and tells Juliet to get some rope. At night, Dr. Chang ask Miles to join him to pick up a group of scientists at the submarine dock from Ann Arbor. Miles is surprised to find out that Daniel Faraday is one of them. Categoria:Centrado em Miles